Tellah (Final Fantasy IV)
Summary Once a great sage, Tellah's age has caught up with him lowering his overall abilities. Once met by Cecil Harvey he sets out to see his daughter Anna who met an unfortunate death at the hands of Golbez thus causing him to swear revenge on him and leave Cecil and team in order to exact it alone. In due time Tellah regroups with Cecil during a search for the legendary Sell Meteor and agrees to aid him in his quest seeing as to how it would lead him to Golbez. Tellah once confronted by Golbez dies upon casting Meteor and frees Kain of mind-control as well as Golbez temporarily giving Cecil his dying wish to stop Golbez. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 6-A Name: Tellah, The Great Sage Tellah Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: 60 Classification: Human Sage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Can absorb life force and magical energy, Teleportation, Levitation, Time Manipulation, Can BFR targets, Size-Shifting, Can inflict various status conditions Attack Potency: Large Building level upon recruitment (Can defeat giant Admantoises in the Ant Lion's Den) | Multi-Continent level upon remembering his older spells, including Meteor (Helped kill the Magi-Sisters and significantly harmed Golbez when he was under Zemus' mind control) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Cecil) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Gets weaker later on due to his age) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Multi-Continent Class (With Meteor) Durability: Street level (Gets weaker later on due to his age) Stamina: High Range: At least several dozen meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Rod and Clothing. Intelligence: A renowned sage and a master of both Black and White Magic, Tellah is one of the most powerful magicians in the world. However, his old age has caught up to him, so he often forgets spells that he needs to use unless someone jolts his memory. He is also short-tempered and often forgets that he should be acting his age, overexerting himself frequently. Weaknesses: Easily angered, can act self-destructively at times of desperation, is in his old age, casting his strongest spell (Meteor kills him), and has a fairly limited MP pool to cast spells with and more powerful spells cost more MP. Feats: * Defeats giant monsters such as Adamantioses, Flood Worms, and Golems. * Significantly damaged Golbez with Meteor and freed Kain from the brain-washing in the process, but he immediately died afterwards as the Meteor spell puts a lot of strain on his body. * Helped defeat two elemental archfiends as well as the Dark Elf/Dragon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire, Fira, Firaga: Casts fireballs of different intensity to scorch foes, with Fire being the weakest and Firaga the strongest. * Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga: Conjures blizzards of different intensity to freeze foes, with Blizzard being the weakest and Blizzaga the strongest. * Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga: Conjures thunderstorms of different intensity to shock foes, with Thunder being the weakest and Blizzaga being the strongest. * Cure, Cura, Curaga, Curaja: Heals himself and his allies with holy light, with Cure being the least effective and Curaja the most effective. * Raise/Araise: Revives his target, healing them slightly with Raise but fully restoring them with Araise. * Tornado: Drastically reduces his target's vitality with scourging winds, rendering them vulnerable to being felled by the next attack. * Break: Petrifies enemies. * Drain: Drains the target's life force to restore his own. * Osmosis: Drains magical power from the target to restore his own. * Sleep: Puts the target to sleep. * Warp: Tellah can teleport himself or BFR the opponent to another dimension, but the latter effect can be resisted or dodged. * Pig: Turns the target into a pig, depriving them of all of their special abilities and reducing their durability to that of a common farm pig. * Toad: Turns the target into a toad, depriving them of all of their special abilities and reducing their durability to that of a regular toad. * Mini: Shrink the target, greatly reducing their physical stats due to the change in size. * Berserk: Instills the target with madness, making them go berserk and unable to distinguish between friend and foe, but increases their physical stats in the process. * Confuse: Instills the target with vertigo, making them dizzy and unable to use their skills property, which may cause them to attack allies as well as enemies. * Protect: Creates a force field that reduces the damage the target takes from physical attacks. * Shell: Creates a forcefield that reduces the damage the target takes from magical attacks. * Reflect: Creates a forcefield that deflects spells cast against the target back to the casters. * Hold: Paralyzes the target. * Libra: (Reveals the target's current physical state and their weaknesses) * Esuna: (Heals target from status ailments inflicted upon them) * Dispel: (takes away target's status buffs) * Float: Allows the target to levitate. * Blink: Allows the target to create afterimages with their movements to confuse their opponents, increasing their ability to dodge attacks. * Slow: Slows down time around the target, decreasing their overall speed. * Haste: Speeds up time around the target, increasing their overall speed. * Stop: Stops time around the target, leaving them helpless. * Silence: Prevents the target from speaking, eliminating their ability to use sound-based or activated powers such as incantations. Key: Base | Memory Restored Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Poison Users Category:Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Air Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Afterimage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6